Perseverance to Follow
by MDH
Summary: A short little fic of Kaoru's thoughts about Kenshin leaving for Kyoto. Please read and review!


Author's note: This is just a very short fic based on Kaoru's feelings when Kenshin left for Kyoto. I just came up with this idea when I woke up. ^^6 I'm not sure, but I think there are spoilers in this story if you have never seen episode 31. Well I hope you enjoy this small fic! Please review! It is greatly appreciated! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin.

Perseverance to Follow

To say good-bye. To just walk away without turning back. It felt like a thousand needles piercing my heart to see you leave me. Somehow I just couldn't get myself to stop you. To stop you from leaving the place you lived in for about half a year. I wouldn't say that it would be a mistake to leave. It is just that there are people here who care about you and don't want you to disappear, knowing that there is a chance that you will never come back to us, to me. I know that Japan needs this person again to save this country from disaster, though I have no reason to hold him back. He always said that he had to help the people who are in danger because he just couldn't stand around and watch them get injured or die. I honor his beliefs, but he shouldn't try to carry the whole worlds problems on ONLY his shoulders. Everyone says that often to him and tries to help but he replies that he doesn't want anyone else to be involved. 

So I lay here, crying just like yesterday. I feel like I can't go on anymore without him here. I don't feel complete just like how a puzzle must have every piece in order for you to enjoy the picture's beauty. My whole body suffers weakness when he is not around.

I remember the first time we met. My intensions may have been looking for the "Battousai" and to stop his evil ways, but who knew that I actually found the REAL one. You really can't judge a book by its cover. I managed the stifle out a laugh. Our meeting was awkward, but I can't imagine it any other way. The way he looked at me when I accused him of killing people the night before. The way he looked at me when I asked him to stay and I told him that I didn't care about his past and that he had his own reasons for becoming a rurouni. I was just glad that I had someone as kind living in this dojo. But now that he is gone, I don't know what to do. I miss him already. I want him to come back.

Tae and Tsubame came to cheer me up and they brought me food thanks to Tsubame. I am grateful but right now I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to be left alone. Can't they understand that? I declined their kind offer, but they insisted. Just now, Megumi came and yelled at me on how I shouldn't be here. On how I should be going after Kenshin. She has a point, but I just can't get myself to do that. My legs just became, "paralyzed." She even had the nerve to call me a crybaby. I got enraged and screamed back that he had no clue what I was going through. She replied that I was lucky enough to have him say good-bye to me. I was shocked. I couldn't do anything else but stare at her. She was right. She continued on how I meant something to him. She said that that is why I was the only one he said good-bye to. Sure he treats everyone in our "family" with the same respect, but at the time, saying good-bye to me was the hardest thing he probably has ever done. I realized this and felt the perseverance to follow Kenshin to Kyoto. I was so hardheaded that I was too blind to see it. I love Kenshin and I need him.

I must say arigatou to Megumi. It may not sound like it, or heck, look like it, but I consider her one of my best friends. She is always here to give me advice, help me through tough times when I become so stubborn to look for a solution. She has been an inspiration to me and motivated me to do something I couldn't of possibly ever thought of doing. Arigatou to Tae and Tsubame, for taking time off their hands to cheer me up. To Yahiko, for his will and determination to get me out of bed, for dealing with me mopping around, and just everything he has done for me. He is a grown up inside even though his looks disagree. For Sano, heh, I don't know what he did but arigatou anyways.

Now I'm on my way, with Yahiko, to go to Kyoto and to bring the one person who brings us all together, home.

Author's note [again]: I hope you all took pleasure in reading this. As I said before, please review! Who knows, if I get a good amount, I just might make more chapters. ^^ [Oh man, more work. @_@] By the way, this isn't the fic I was planning on posting months ago. -_-6 This is just something to let everyone know that I'm still alive and kickin'. n_n I'm working on the fic, if you're wondering. X_X I won't be releasing it just yet, soon though. ^_^

Anyways, arigatou arigatou for reading!

miko demon hunter


End file.
